dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Shantotto
Shantotto is a cannon character played by Gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash. Known infamously around Vana'diel for her powerful magic, unbelievable brains, and an unmatched ego. However, she seems to have all the power needed to back up her claims, being a master of Vana'diel's ancient magic. Nigh unstoppable, the fallen professor is known as a powerful warrior, and has once even cracked the magical code needed for interdimensional travel. Though all that event gave her is trouble... It is difficult to tell if Shantotto is good or evil, even though she claims she's on the side of good. Background Shantotto was born to a family of distinguished Tarutaru black mages. Her early childhood was spent "Healing the world and spreading love". As she got older her parents spent hours lecturing her on the dark arts. She practiced her black magic to utter perfection to ensure that her family line was preserved. However, when she was finally honored with the title of mage, her life took a turn for the worse when her parents were divorced and her house was destroyed - not to mention her dog shrank thanks to the shrinking potion it drank. However, Shantotto kept true to her parent's words, and persevered to become one of the top professors of Windurst. She participated in the Great Crystal War, defending her home nation. After the war, she ascended in the ranks to become Windurst's Minister of Magic, in charge of the Windurst Department of Magic, or the Orastery. She was referred and revered by many as Professor Shantotto. She later resigned from the Orastery, with Ajido-Marujido succeeding her. She resides at her manor in the Windurst Walls and can still be seen berating adventurers during and after sending them to quests. Many times heroes come to challenge Shantotto to a duel, only to walk away battered bruised and charred, and for those that did succeed against her, would find that Shantotto had animated a doll version of herself to fight for her, meaning that they had never challenged the real Shantotto to begin with. Only looking to full-fill requests to further fill her ego, she went on another quest some time later. That was when something weird happened. Despite her haughty nature, Shantotto was still, in all cases, a hero, a legend… But, when Shantotto returned from her most recent quest she returned with a new mindset, and a new ambition. Shantotto went mad with power and became a horrible dictator conquering the world within a few days... However, as investigations went further in, it was soon revealed that the tyrant wasn't really Shantotto, but rather, a version of Shantotto from an alternate universe. After being defeated, the Alternate Shantotto was able to curse the whole of Vana'diel, turning everyone into clones in her likeness. However, when it seemed all hope was lost, the original Shantotto reappeared and defeated Alternate Shantotto's curse, turning everything back to normal. It was then revealed by Shantotto, that the reason for the event was because she had cracked the magical code needed to allow interdimensional travel. However, when she traveled to another world, she accidentally traded places with the Shantotto of the other world, inadvertedly starting the mayhem. Upon sending Alternate Shantotto back to her world, the real Shantotto, in a rather bemused fashion, told the heroes that, despite the trouble caused, she planned on continuing her research into interdimensional travel before vanishing after hearing a Tarutaru soldier saying that someone would have to pay for the damages that the Alternate Shantotto caused. Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Apparently Shantotto should've given up her interdimensional research while she was ahead. After a few more months of research, she soon found herself traveling through yet another portal, that lead her into Dimensional Island. Thus far she stars in two different storylines, one is the 'Trials of Mr. Gun' Storyline where she serves a kind of behind the scene's role, until her official debut in 'A Test of the Best! OHOHOHOHO!' and 'Of Madness and Redemption', and in the thread 'Another Strange New Land' (Though the second storyline barely counts since the author has only made one post in the thread, and has since then served as an observer). In the 'Trials of Mr. Gun' storyline, Shantotto has a small behind the scenes role, starting out her time on Dimensional Clash working for Him, merely because she had nothing better to do at the time. However, one of her missions requires her to face off against Gantz van Drake (the details of said fight are told via a journal Gantz sends to his friends in 'Of Madness and Redemption'), whom seems to be a very good mage in his own right. Upon finding him, Shantotto labels the boy as a monster due to what will happen in the near future and attacks the boy swiftly (With his friends nowhere in sight to boot). After a tough battle, Gantz is barely able to incapacitate Shantotto with a bind spell, before demanding answers for her attack. Shantotto answers that she had been sent by Him, since the demon had told her of his great skills in magic, and, since Shantotto loved a challenge, she was only happy enough to comply. After that, the two appear to get to know each other better, Gantz learning a great deal of secrets from Shantotto concerning Him's plot against him. Afterwards, Shantotto leaves Bonsai Village, where Gantz and his friends were holed up, deciding that trusting Him in the near future would be extremely unwise. She finally makes her debut appearance in the storyline with the 'Test of the Best! OHOHOHOHO!' Thread, where Shantotto meets Nutcase S. Ball, a kind of half-toon half-man, and a close friend of Gantz's, and proceeds to have a chat with him concerning 'Gaz's' (Gantz in otherwords) future. Shantotto blatently reveals that there is much more to Him's plot then what the loon knows, but Nutcase fails to understand what she means, since she talks in riddles during the entire length of the thread. When at last the thread reaches it's end, Nutcase invites Shantotto to help them, to which she rudely declines, saying she has 'other business'. She has been slated to enter a thread that continues from the thread 'Grief of Mr. Gun'. The Tarutaru woman appears once more in 'of Madness and Redemption' where she meets the rest of Gantz's friends, which includes Nutcase S. Ball, Climber, Starman EXE, Clownman EXE, Metal, Talim, Kosumu, Treetune L.I.P. Conspicillatus, Beatrice Jameson, Taffy Saltwater, Snowy, and Ark, whom have met with their newest informants Gene Gun A.K.A. Anti-Gantz, and Lilia, Anti-Gantz's girlfriend and traveling partner. Currently in the thread, the Net Navi's of the gang are locked in mortal combat with a Net Navi adaption of 'Megaman Legend's' Megaman Juno, with Shantotto helping them out after figuring out how to transport herself into the cyber world thanks to a machine invented by Gene. Present Roles Aside from her appearances in the 'Trials of Mr. Gun' storyline, Shantotto has made no other appearances on Dimensional Clash. Personality Haughty, high and mighty, and generally full of herself, Shantotto has an ego the size of Cleveland… And she has all the power in the world to back up her claims. Her high pitched laugh is still used for the belittlement of others, and when your opponent is the size of Yoda, this can be quite effective. Quite intelligent, She’s one person you don’t want to get into an argument (Much less a fight) with. Strangely enough, she feels that she should be the only destroyer in existence, and she can be bloodthirsty enough to back up this claim. Despite this however, she seems to have some sense of honor, though her showing this is few and far inbetween. Abilities Shantotto is a magical legend back where she comes from, with magic that’s almost completely unmatched. Shantotto not only knows common magic, but thanks to her genius, it's actually rumored that she has learned the ancient magics of Vana'diel; powerful spells which are completely unmatched in the world when used in the right hands, and trust me Shantotto knows how to use them. In fact, in the game 'Dissidia Final Fantasy' Shantotto's Ex Burst move, named appropriately as 'Play Rough', is a very powerful attack where she casts all of the Ancient Magics on a single opponent AT ONCE. Skills Next to magic, she’s a talented teacher, and magical researcher. She’s also known as a ‘Chain Speller’, meaning, while her spells are quite powerful by themselves, their at their most powerful when their chained together in certain order, creating very effective combos. The most effective combo's can be made when Shantotto's spells temporarely turn the opponent into the element of the previously casted spell, just long enough for the spell of the stronger element to hit. In order the elements can go as such; Fire - Water - Thunder - Earth - Wind - Ice Thanks to this, she knows all of the spells in these catagories, including their most powerful in Vana'diel. Flare - Flood - Burst - Quake - Tornado - Freeze Weapons Shantotto carries around her trusty black mage rod where-ever she goes. Many people theorize that the rod she carries is, in all actuality, the Jupiter Staff, a legendary staff that further increases the magical power of who-so-ever uses it. It's because of this that she rarely uses her weapon in combat, though that won't stop her from pulling it out, either when she has to, or when she's feeling particularly blood thirsty. Trivia *Shantotto always seems to speak in rhyme. No one really knows why. *Thus far, Shantotto's most infamous trick, bringing alive dolls that look exactly like her to fight for her, has not been used in her multiple appearances in Dimensional Clash... **That COULD be subject to change however... *Shantotto has once revealed that her greatest regret in life is that she never married. *To further support Shantotto's powerful magical skill, her Japanese voice actor for her appearance in Dissidia: 'Final Fantasy' is the ''SAME PERSON ''who brought Lina Inverse (The Slayers) to life on Japanese TV. As for her English voice actor, she's voiced by the same woman that played the role of Irma (WITCH) and Dr. Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), supporting the actors expertise in playing a character with both magical AND academic experience. Category:Canon characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Females Category:Neutral characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants